


Where I Belong Is Next To You

by markedskin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Truth or Dare, feeble attempts at humor, football team, idk i tried just read it, lap dance, nick's an annoying asshole, not louis though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2861573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markedskin/pseuds/markedskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is a cunt, Zayn is a blunt bastard, Liam is the star quarterback, Harry has the worst (or best) teammates ever, and Louis only decided to play so he could sit next to Harry.  Everybody gets more than what they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I Belong Is Next To You

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I tried, let me know if you hate it or love it in the comments, any and all feedback is appreciated. Sorry it's been about half a year since I have posted, I finally got my shit together promise. I have plans (: Thanks for reading!!! xx

Before he is fully seated, Louis knows he made a grave mistake. Those looks around the circle are the kinds you see in dark alleys at night, always wanting more than they get. Well, all except for Harry-- but Harry is always an exception. Not that any of the other football players surrounding him were not satisfactory, but Louis always had a thing for green eyes. 

Louis didn’t even remember why he sat down in the first place, he was too distracted by the fact that he got to sit next to Harry. Metaphorically shaking off his worries, Louis focused on the voices he previously blocked out. 

“So everybody knows the rules right?” The quarterback, Liam, asks while pulling out his phone. 

“Jesus Christ Liam do you think we are in middle school here?! Yes, of course we know the fucking rules. It’s truth or dare, not rocket science,” Niall, the running back, snapped. If there was one thing faster than his feet it was his mouth. You could hear him coming two blocks away. 

“Shut up Niall, I’m just making sure. There’s a newbie here tonight,” Liam gestures at Louis, all eyes in the circle following his hand. 

“Well of course I know how to play. This game has blessed me with some of the greatest nights of my life,” Louis joked, causing everybody to throw their heads back in laughter. So many kissable necks right in front of him, Louis almost cried. 

“Great! One disclaimer though, no gay shit. I love my girlfriend. We’re all guys here, so just be careful. Unless anybody is cool with Harry being your partner,” Liam gestured to Harry, who blushed slightly. 

“Just go around the circle, each person say yes or no,” The star receiver named Zayn spoke up. Liam nodded. 

“So, how’s about it Neil?” Liam asked, turning to his right. 

“Harry, you know I love you, with all my heart, just not in that way,” 

“And you Nick?” 

“Sure, I’ll show this junior that even though he’s number one on the field, I’m number one in the sheets,” 

“What about you Aiden?” 

“I was going to say no, but then those curls changed my mind,” 

“Up next, Ed?” 

“You’re funny Liam. Not a chance,” 

“Zayn?” 

A middle finger was all Zayn had to say on that matter. 

“How about you Louis? Don’t worry, we’re only teasing. We never do anything too crazy, coach would have our balls, just maybe a kiss or two,” Liam winked to ensure it was just for fun. 

Louis took half a minute to try and think about the consequences this might hold, but all he could think of was how close Harry was and how he could feel the heat radiating from him. Before he even registered, his mouth was moving, “Why not?” 

“Brilliant! That’s the spirit!” Liam smiled as he unlocked his phone, “Now without further ado…” he tapped the screen once more before placing it on the floor in the middle, “Game on!” and the game began. 

It started out innocently enough. Aiden had to kiss Niall’s foot, Liam revealed his irrational fear of kitchen utensils, and Zayn ended up with a bra on. Standard stuff for what you expect from an app. Then, it was Harry’s turn. Previously laughing at a comment Louis made about Zayn’s bra bringing out his eyes, Harry suddenly froze. In turn, so did everybody else in the group. 

“Well, what does it say Harold?” Niall asked leaning in, eyes wide like saucers. Everybody else was thinking the same thing. 

At a snail’s pace, Harry lifted his head, bringing the phone up so the group could 

“Group choice fuck yes!!!” The boys chorused, celebrating as Harry hung his head a second time. 

“Alright little Harry, out in the hall with you. We’ll come get you after we decide your punishment!” Nick teased, motioning towards the door with his hands. Harry started to stand, movements mirroring a child walking to the principal’s knowing their parents were inside. The group laughed louder. 

Once Harry was out of earshot, they started whispering harshly. 

“I say we make him streak through the neighborhood!” 

“Ice in the underwear, a classic,” 

“No stupid, kissing somebody’s ass! We always hate when he does to coaches at practice, this is payback,” 

“Stop trying to be smart about this I say we make him ask some chick to prom and say he didn’t on Monday!” 

“Idiots, all of you shut up,” Liam whispered, silencing the boys, “Now, let’s all just take a minute to think about this. Harry is our friend and we want him to stay that way. But, we also want something to hold over his head,” his brow furrowed as he thought. 

Niall was the first one to break the silence, “Louis! Have you ever received a lap dance?” 

“Me? N-No!” Louis sputtered, completely caught off guard. 

Niall grinned, “Perfect. Oh Harry my dear!” 

Harry returned tentatively, the look on his face resembling a bird with a broken wing surrounded by Cheshire cats. Well, all except for Louis, who looked about as scared as he was. But why? He wasn’t the one at the mercy of football players. They were merciless both on and off the field, and they were about to prove that point again. Taking one final deep breath, Harry mentally steeled himself for the hell he was about to endure. 

“Well, what will it be boys?” He joked, hoping they would lighten up and go easy. Niall’s grin widened and he clapped his hands together dramatically. It was not Harry’s lucky night then. 

“You’re giving Louis a lap dance—his first at that. Ninety seconds, we choose the song. And make it good Styles, we know how good you move those hips on the field, we want to see it here,” Zayn deadpanned, leaving no opening for Harry to argue. He might as well just kill himself here and now. From the lack of color in Louis’ face, Harry guessed Louis was ready to go with him. 

A chair was brought to the corner of the room, the boys realizing that at least Harry didn’t have to ‘perform’ in the middle of the group. Nick’s inappropriate comments would ruin it anyway. Slowly, Louis made his way to the seat. Harry noticed the slight tremble of his legs as he sat, feeling bad for him getting involved with this game in the first place. Mustering up his nerve, Harry strode over, a bit more sway in his hips than before. 

“Hey, you okay?” Harry whispered when he reached the chair. 

“Ha, shouldn’t I be asking you that? You’re the one about to give a lap dance to another dude,” Louis replied. 

“Eh, you get used to doing crazy shit like this on the football team. You should see what happens in the locker room sometimes. It gets crazy,” Harry shook his head as multiple flashbacks danced momentarily across his memory. 

“I’ll take your word on that,” Louis laughed lightly. 

“So this is your first lap dance then?” Harry asked, more serious tone in his voice. Louis deflated a bit and nodded. Harry had to tense his muscles to not reach out and kiss the nerves and disappointment out of him. 

“Well, I better do a good job then, shouldn’t I?” Harry’s voice lowered a bit, unable to stop himself from getting excited with the situation. Niall, Liam, and Zayn knew about his crush on Louis, and heard updates on him daily. Niall was a god for setting this up for him. 

“Haha yeah, don’t scar me Styles,” Louis winked back, starting to relax in the chair. Harry held his breath. 

The whispering that was going on behind them stopped as somebody cleared their throat, “Ladies and Gentlemen, for your viewing pleasure tonight I present to you the lovely Styles, performing to the smash hit Grind On Me!” 

The bass dropped, as did Harry’s heart. That was his touchdown song and they all knew it. Bastards. Nevertheless, a dare was a dare, and Louis was Louis. He had to give this his all. As the first chorus began, he gently held onto Louis’s shoulder and set to work. Slowly walking around Louis’s chair, Harry massaged small circles into his shoulders with his thumbs. Returning in front of Louis’s wide eyes, Harry smirked and languidly thrusted his hips into Louis’s lap with just enough pressure to cause some light friction. Leaning back and exposing his neck, Harry started inching closer to Louis’s torso, now rapidly expanding due to Louis’s deep breathing. Upon looking up at him, Harry found his pupils blown and normally sky blue irises resembling a stormy sea. Harry only started adding more pressure. 

Halfway through the song Harry changed angles, now chest rubbing chest with sparks flying between them. Reaching down, he guided Louis’s hands to his hips, holding them there so he wouldn’t pull back. Now his hips were doing figure eights, his entire body rocking with effort being pushed forth. 

As the song started to fade out, Harry nibbled Louis’s ear and whispered breathlessly, “Well, was that good enough for you?” 

Harry leaned back, taking Louis in. He was blushing from cheek to where his shirt hem lay, and Harry imagined all over his chest as well. Harry almost died with the visual of Louis shirtless under him, all wrecked and pupils dilated like now. He would store that for later when he was alone. Louis finally snapped out of his trance, frantically nodding his head and taking several gulps of fresh air. He definitely was not expecting Harry to do that. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen, let alone to actually get to experience.

A low drawn out whistle sounded from behind them, and they suddenly realized the silence surrounding them. Neither knew how long ago the song had ended.

“Well, that was certainly, um, satisfactory,” Niall practically giggled while stating. Harry sent him a middle finger behind his back.

“You do know you can get off of him now mate, it has been over triple the time limit,” Ed pointed out, and both boys sprang apart. The rest of the group erupted into laughter.

“Well, at least we knew Louis enjoyed it!” Zayn pointed to the tent in Louis’s jeans, sending him into another fit of blushing.

“He’s not the only one mate!” Nick grabbed Harry’s tent, earning him a hard slap both on the hand by Harry and the face by Liam.

“Cut it. It was a good lap dance, and that is how people react to them. Now let’s get back to the game huh?”

Everybody agreed, once again sitting in the circle. The game continued like suspected, with dares getting a bit more daring as the night progressed, but nothing topping Harry’s performance. They all found out Louis was not a virgin (with Niall earning five bucks from Nick in a lost bet); Zayn’s biggest passion besides football was art, and Niall being a natural brunette. Then Louis received another group choice.

“Alright, what will it be for little Louis out there?” Niall motioned towards the door.

“Lace panties,” Nick suggested with a smirk.

“Save that kinky shit for your porn,” Zayn snapped.

“You know, I heard he was a really good kisser. The girls said apparently the best at school,” Aiden hinted, causing the group to prompt him to go on.

“Well you know how we all have gotten hard when kissing somebody except for   
Harry because the girls dubbed him the ‘sex god of Easton High’?”

“Get on with it!” Niall hurried.

“Let’s see if Louis can be the first to perk Harry up with just his lips,” Aiden leaned back, obviously pleased with himself for coming up with the idea. 

Niall’s smirk broke into a full out grin, and he called Louis back inside.

“Kiss Harry until you feel him get hard, use any means necessary as long as it has to do with kissing. You will be timed. Have fun,” Zayn winked, once again leaving no room for arguments.

“Right. Okay then,” Louis had pulled a complete one eighty from the previous dare, confidence now radiating from him. Harry was the one shaking. He had heard rumors of Louis’s ‘magic lips’, and often dreamed of them on his own. Now he actually was going to experience it. Hopefully he didn’t get hard too fast, he wanted to enjoy this.

Louis didn’t bother asking, just straddled Harry’s lap like he owned it. Sliding his hands into Harry’s curls, Louis gave him one long stare before pulling Harry’s face to his. At first, Harry didn’t react. He couldn’t. Louis Tomlinson was kissing him. He could die happy. Once he realized his lips not moving though, Harry kicked it into high gear. Louis wasn’t the only one here good at kissing.

Louis was in the middle of the same thought process. Harry’s lips were so soft and full against Louis’s own, no wonder everybody always talked about them. Louis wanted this to be the best kiss Harry ever had, and he was determined to do anything and everything to ensure that. Slowly dragging his tongue against Harry’s bottom lip, Louis went until he felt Harry shudder. He lived for this part.

Harry’s mouth opened immediately after, practically begging for Louis’s tongue to delve in. But not without a playful nip on his lip, catching it lightly between his teeth and rolling it a bit. Harry moaned. Louis smiled as their tongues entangled, hot breaths mingling as neither broke to take a proper breath. Louis’s fingers started to rub slow circles in Harry’s scalp, alternating with gentle tugs. Harry never felt anything like this. It was surreal. Before he knew it, a tent had once again formed in his jeans. Louis noticed, leaned back, and winked. With a quick pat to Harry’s cheek, he was gone, once again settled neatly into his spot with a smirk now etched into his face. Harry was left wide-eyed and panting. The eyes of his teammates around him were wide as well.

“You need to teach me some of those moves Tomlinson,” Niall broke the silence.

“You managed to get him hard in three minutes. Girls and boys have both had no luck in thirty. How the fuck?” Nick wondered aloud, eyes unmoving from the timer on the phone screen in front of them.

“I don’t know, I just imagine what I would like done to me and do it to the other person,” Louis laughed, playing with his sleeve. The room stayed silent.

“Well, I think it’s time to call it a night. What about you all?” Aiden surveyed the room, earning a lot of head nods in response.

“Good game tonight, and Louis thanks for playing. Hope you can join us again sometime,” Liam said, getting up and cracking his back before exiting the room.

“Yeah, Harry looks like he could use a restroom, or a cold shower,” Niall joked, capturing Harry in a headlock and messing up his already messed up hair. Harry blushed and pushed him out of the room as quickly as humanly possible. The other teammates left, and Harry was left alone in the room with Louis.

“Well, I should get going,” Louis spoke quietly, shyness once again taking over.

“You walking?” Harry asked, not bothering to hide the desperation in his voice.

“Yeah, you?” Louis was just as bad at hiding the hopefulness in his.

“Yeah, let me walk you,”

“Sure, thanks”

“Don’t mention it, after that kiss you deserve it,”

“That kiss was only payback for that lap dance,”

“Looks like you still owe me then,”

“My family is out of town, walk me home and I will repay you there,”

Louis repaid Harry several times that night, with Harry evening the score every time. The next week Louis returned to the truth or dare game, but this time under   
Harry’s arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so that was it, again feel free to let me know if you loved it or hated it. Thanks again!!! xx


End file.
